


[ART] Aftermath

by Babie



Category: Kingsman (Movies), RED (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Mild Blood, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babie/pseuds/Babie
Summary: Regarding what happened to get them bruised and battered like this, I'm leaving it open to interpretation . ;)





	[ART] Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Regarding what happened to get them bruised and battered like this, I'm leaving it open to interpretation . ;)


End file.
